


Holiday Fun

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had thought they were going ice skating or to a holiday market; he hadn't expected <i>baking</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 25, 'cookies'. Also written for alisanne who asked for Harry/Severus, holiday fun.

Severus lifted his arm up as Harry sat on the sofa next to him. Harry leaned in with a sigh. "What's tonight article?"

Severus noted where he was reading. "The latest developments in the trial study of the new breed of rose."

"I remember hearing Neville talking about it earlier this week," Harry said. "It was interesting, I remember. They made a potion from it that helps women conceive?"

Severus smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. "It does, yes." Long gone were the days when Harry didn't have a care to even hear about the potions that Severus worked on; for Harry to be interested enough to remember even one was a small victory for Severus. He had always taken pains to be interested enough in Harry's life, as much as he could, in the early days of their courtship. To know that Harry reciprocated was the best Christmas present.

"Before you continue reading," Harry interrupted, "would you join me tomorrow in some holiday fun?"

Severus raised his eyebrows, but as Harry had yet to do anything with Severus that wasn't at least interesting, it wasn't a hardship to say yes. And if Harry was early in showing his appreciation, well, that was more than okay.

~~~

"You know," Severus began, "when you said holiday fun, I thought you meant something like ice skating. Or a holiday market."

Harry put another bowl on the counter--and where had all the bowls come from anyway?--and tilted his head. "I'm sorry?"

Severus shrugged and removed his outer robe. "No matter. I don't mind baking."

Harry beamed and began to get out the dry ingredients. "Good. I'm going to need help for this."

"And what are you doing that requires my help?" Severus asked, curious. He put an apron on and waited patiently.

Harry bit his lip. "I'm going to try making a kind of variety hamper for everyone. Instead of buying gifts."

Severus snorted. "So not only am I partaking in a form of holiday form I did not expect, I'm also helping spread the cheer?"

Harry smirked, not believing Severus' haughtiness at all. "Yep."

"Well, I suppose we should get started," Severus sighed. "Do you have a plan? What needs the longest to chill? To cook?"

When Harry looked lost, Severus shook his head and held out his hand. "Your recipes, if you please. Let's at least do this the most efficient way. It will save us both time and frustration."

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered. He looked around the counter and came up with the stack of recipes he wanted to make. "Mrs. Weasley makes this look easy."

"It is for her," Severus agreed. "She's been baking for many years. But if you stick with this, you'll be as good."

Harry smiled and pulled on the edges of Severus' apron. When Severus stood between his husband's legs, Harry stole a kiss. "So long as I have you to guide me, I'm sure I'll succeed in no time."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "We'll see. Let's get started, shall we?"

"Let's," Harry agreed before stealing another kiss.

Maybe Severus should think about saving some frosting for later...


End file.
